


That's Cold

by EmAndFandems



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Oneshot, Winter, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: Tony and Peter and Pepper are caught in the snow.





	That's Cold

Tony turned just in time to catch a faceful of snow. He sputtered. "Oh, you little—"

He scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it in Peter's direction, but the kid dodged in time. That bizarre Spidersense of his, probably. "Brat," Tony grumbled.

"It wasn't me!" Peter said, giggling and preparing a snowball of his own.

Tony looked around. He was right, the angle was totally off, but then who... _Pepper?_ "Some example you're setting," he told her, and then yelped, ducking. "You can't throw when I'm talking!"

"But I'm prepared to anyway," she said, and his jaw slackened as he saw Pepper's stockpile.

"Pete? Team up?"

Peter folded his arms. "I don't know, Mr. Stark. You _did_ fire on me unprovoked."

Oh, boy. "I didn't even hit you," Tony protested. "And that was Pepper's fault, really, so— stop it!"

Peter grinned and aimed again. "Want me to teach you how to make a snowball?"

Tony eyed him. "Will you stop hitting me with them if I say yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked it! Please review. :) This one I might consider adding to later but it is definitely a oneshot as of now.


End file.
